


【授权翻译】Dream Me Off My Feet

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Object Insertion, Omega Jared, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, mating cycle/in heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jared把他身后的门关上，跌到座位上的时候，Jensen感到自己笼罩在一股诱人的Omega的气息中。Jared正处于发情期，而Jensen迅速地、可耻地硬了。<br/>年龄差：Jared 16，Jensen 26。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Dream Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream Me Off My Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529393) by [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark). 



Jensen把车驶出学校停车场时，看到一群人围成一圈，把一个人围在中间不停推撞。圈子中心的那家伙显然被撞倒在地上，边上其他人有几个跪下来，其他的则并排着围成一道厚厚的墙。他对着那群人按了下汽车喇叭，让他们回过头来看到他。认出他的车之后，人群一哄而散，只剩下中间那个人孤零零地倒在人行道上，不知所措。Jensen看到他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，慢慢走开，才认出那个学生就是Jared。他把车慢慢停在Jared旁边，摇开车窗，惊讶地看着Jared一瘸一拐地走在人行道上，身上的校服被扯开，嘴唇流着血。

“Jared，你没事吧？”Jensen一边对着敞开的车窗喊道，一边把车停靠在那孩子身旁。

他从去年的二年级英语课开始就没有再教Jared了。而现在，他着实被这孩子的身高吓了一跳。他的灰色羊毛长裤被撕到膝盖，那碎布似乎可以沿着他的长腿一直伸展几英里。他的衬衫扣子被扯开，制服领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。Jensen知道Jared一向是个相当受欢迎的孩子，人很友善，很多人都喜欢他，因此这让人更奇怪为什么刚刚那群家伙居然欺负他。如果Jensen没有认错，那些家伙里面还有几个是跟Jared十分要好的朋友。

“我很好，Ackles先生。谢谢你，”Jared回答道，而他不安地把自己撕烂的帽衫拉过来裹住自己，这动作让他的话显得更加没有说服力。“我还是回家好了。”他补充道，声音颤抖着。他的脸因为痛苦而扭曲着，一瘸一拐地走了几步。

“我送你回去。上车吧。快进来。”Jensen打开车门，但Jared看起来相当犹豫，扫了一眼学校停车场附近，然后又看回了街上。“你也知道，我家跟你家就只隔了一个拐角。”

Jared咬着下唇，接着因为不小心碰到唇上的伤口而皱了下眉。他看上去有点不太情愿，但还是笨拙地爬进了小轿车里。当Jared把他身后的门关上，跌坐到座位上的时候，Jensen顿时被笼罩在一股诱人的Omega的气息中。Jared正处于发情期，而Jensen迅速地、可耻地硬了。

“Jared！”Jensen喊道，回过头盯着这16岁的学生。“你在发情！为什么你今天还来上学？你早上起来的时候没注意到自己不正常吗？”

Jared重重地坐了下来。“我是第一次这样。我根本不知道发生了什么事。”男孩看起来沮丧得让Jensen想把他紧紧拥在怀里，但他知道Jared现在最不需要的就是另一个Alpha入侵他的领地。而且，如果Jensen再靠近那股体香一点——那蜂蜜的香甜和青草的清新萦绕在一起的香味——他可能会失去控制。Jared接下来的话把他的注意力拖回了目前的情况。“我的父母没有跟我说过应该怎么做，因为他们一直认为我会变成一个Alpha，就像爸爸和哥哥杰夫一样。”

“你没有叫他们来接你吗？”Jensen无法想象Jared的父母怎么能让这男孩出现在学校，冒着像刚刚那样，在停车场被一群荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的男性Alpha骚扰的危险。要不是Jensen看到了，把车停下来，那场面发展下去可能会给Jared带来更难以预计的伤害。

“他们都不在家。Jeff的Beta配偶刚生了个孩子，他们两天前就离开家去看他。他们大概会在星期一回来。不然就是星期二。”

“按你这么说，我想你家应该没有发情应急包，对吧？”

男孩盯着Jensen，对这名词完全没有任何头绪。Jensen的保护欲倾巢而出，他对Jared的家人居然完全没有考虑准备过这种可能性而感到非常愤怒。Jared发情时的气息是如此的醉人，Jensen必须用尽所有的自制力才能抵抗住自己想立刻跳到后座、标记少年的欲望。Omega的气味香甜又刺激， Jensen真想让自己完全埋在这令人垂涎的麝香中。他渴望得发痛，想把舌头伸过去，舔弄顺着男孩的脸颊往下滴的汗液，品尝着Jared全身每一寸的味道，然后一直舔到他的大腿，用舌头捣弄那美妙的屁股……

Jensen一定是忍不住大声吼了出来，因为Jared现在吓坏了，紧紧贴在车门上，让自己尽可能远离Jensen。

Jensen摇了一下头，举手投降。“抱歉，Jared，”Jensen开口道，他清了清嗓子，试图把冲破欲望而变得沙哑的嗓音清干净。“你现在的气味有点太浓了，但我还没到把持不住的地步。我不是有意要吓你的。”

“你喜欢我的味道。”Jared问，希望在他的瞳孔中扩张着，他靠到Jensen身上。

“嗯，是啊，”Jensen非常不想承认这点，“但就像我说的，我还是能坚持到帮你拿到你需要的东西为止。”

“那帮家伙说我闻起来很下流。就像我渴求着什么一样。就像个婊子。”Jared说到最后两个字时，脸全红了。

“Jared，他们只是装腔作势而已。Alpha就是这样。我很抱歉你被困在这种状况里毫无准备。听着，我们先去药店一趟，买个Omega应急包，接着我会送你回家。”Jared看起来很害怕，但在Jensen的安慰下放松了下来。“你可以呆在车里，锁好车门。我一个人去买就行了。”

“谢谢你，Ackles先生。”Jared回答，泪水从眼角慢慢汇聚。

Jensen发动车子开到路面上，差点把车子开进旁边的车道——Jared整个倒在Jensen身上想让自己舒服点，可口的Omega香味涌进 Jensen的鼻腔。Jensen尴尬地发现自己硬得多么厉害，他知道Jared一定看见了自己的羊毛裤子隆起的小帐篷，还可能闻到Jensen的欲望。Jared下意识地在坐垫上磨着，Jensen不由得庆幸自己把皮革加厚了，否则他可能永远无法洗掉Jared留在坐垫上的味道。但也许他并没有那么庆幸。他知道，无论如何，一等到机会，他一定会马上把脸埋在任何能闻到Jared剩余的气味的地方上厮摩。

Jensen停了车，把Jared牢牢锁在车里，幸亏他今天穿了一件运动外套，能勉强遮住自己太过兴奋的勃起。他挑了一个初级Omega应急包，在“Omega之选”中选了一两个他觉得Jared可以用得上的玩具，再拿起一瓶专门为未标记的Omega所生产的含有Alpha荷尔蒙的润滑液，外加一瓶能帮助Alpha抑制冲动的喷雾。把买好的东西放在车尾箱后，Jensen把车开回了他们家的小区。Jared非常不恰当地依偎在Jensen身旁，但他不忍心让自己的可耻的心思剥夺掉这可怜孩子的小小慰藉。

当Jared开始把鼻子埋在Jensen的脖子上，深呼吸着Jensen的Alpha荷尔蒙时，他制止了小Omega。“你不能这样做。Jared，我不是你的Alpha。”Jensen警告说。Jared稍稍退开了，动作由肆无忌惮而变得克制。

Jensen刚驶入Jared家的车道时，男孩突然变得强硬起来。“你不会抛下我一个人的，对吧？”

Jensen不知道该说什么。Jared是个还在经历人生中第一次发情的未成年Omega，他无法一个人承受这一切。但Jensen是一个比他大十岁的、单身的Alpha。尽管他有着引以为傲的自制力，但这太超过他的能力范围了。

“呃。”这已经是Jensen唯一能说出口的答案了。

“求你了，Ackles先生。”少年乞求着，淡褐色的眼睛盈满恐惧。“我能求你把我带回你家？我不想一个人孤零零呆在家里。”

“我不认为这是个好主意，Jared。我是一个单身alpha。我想这并不安全。你在城里没有一两个能帮上忙的亲人吗？别的朋友呢？”Jensen觉得自己真是个混蛋，但他真的觉得即使是他这种已经到了超人级别的自制力，也不保证能完全抵抗住这种程度的攻击。不过，他立刻想到了Jared的“朋友”之前在学校里是怎样对他的。看到Jared绝望地恳求着的脸，Jensen就知道他完蛋了。他把车子调了个头，驶入下一条街，开回自己家里。

Jensen带着Jared进了房子，示意他去客房。他把公文包随手扔在前厅，揉了揉自己的颈背，咒骂着自己居然到了这样一个尴尬的局面。他走到冰箱前，拿起两瓶水，打算一人一瓶，接着径直上楼去从药箱给Jared拿点用具。Jensen打算给少年说明了用法之后就离开。

客房空了，Jensen的心不由得往下沉。他沿着Jared发出的迷人香味到了旁边的房间，发现少年把衣服脱到只剩下内裤，在Jensen的床上翻来覆去蠕动着，让自己沉浸在Jensen留下的强烈的Alpha气息中。Jensen看得出Jared的内裤后头已经湿透了，他的液体不断流出，Jensen费尽了全身力气才能阻止自己，不让自己把衣服脱掉，去操埋在床垫里的那个少年，在他的体内成结，全部填满Alpha的精液。而这正是Jared想要的。去他的，这正是Jensen想要的。但Jensen是他的老师。或着说曾经是，怎样都好。他不能利用Omega的初次发情，趁虚而入，占对方的便宜。

“Jared。”Jensen叫着，声音因为欲望而颤抖。

“Yes，Alpha？”Jared回答，头埋在Jensen其中一个枕头里吸着鼻子，把另一个放在腿间不知羞耻地抽动着。

操。“别这么叫我，Jared。我不是你的Alpha。”但Jensen挺起来的阴茎反驳着。

“但是你可以成为我的Alpha。”Jared回答，向后翘起臀部，诱惑地摇晃着屁股。

一声咆哮从从Jensen的唇间冒出，Jared咪咪地低声叫回应着，敞开身体欢迎Jensen的索取。Jensen用力地捶打自己的腿来把自己拉回现实。他太年轻了。我的学生。第一次发情。那么的脆弱。他不停给自己念着，仿佛某种咒语一般。

“Jared，我拿到工具了。”Jensen走到大床上离Jared最远的一角，打开了盒子。他拿出各种型号的肛栓和塑料阳具，一根特制成结的充气人造阴茎，几瓶不同种类的润滑剂。接着打开那瓶带有人造Alpha香味的润滑液，在卧室里闻到外来Alpha的味道让他本能地咆哮。他抬起眉毛，撅起嘴打量着：这玩意大概真的有用。

当Jensen把发情玩具一个个摆出来的时候， Jared慢慢把已经浸满Omega体液的内裤一点一点地褪下来。Jensen抬起头看着眼前的难题，一个六尺高的纤细柔软的少年赤裸着躺在他的床上。一看到眼前的情景，Jensen的口水就不由自主地分泌。这是他有生以来第一次被一个Omega所吸引。他一般倾向于跟那些曲线曼妙的beta约会，但除了打发时间之外，没有一个人能带给他更多的感觉。Jared那黝黑、精瘦的肌肉却牵动着他内心深处某个连自己都不知道的地方。少年跟Jensen几乎一样高，最终很有可能会长得比他还高。那双流光溢彩的双眸透过半睁的眼皮盯着Jensen，把他拉回现实。

“你看你可以自己来用这个吗？”Jensen问道，挥一挥手上涂满厚厚的Alpha荷尔蒙润滑液的最小号阳具。拜托一定要说可以。拜托说可以。拜托——

“不行，”Jared终于从Alpha气息上瘾的神游状态清醒过来，痛苦地说道，“我从来没有…… 我不…我不知道该怎么办。”

操操操操操操操。“好吧，Jared。我带着你做一遍，但以后你要自己来了，明白吗？”

“Yes, Alpha.”他回答道。

“不要叫我Alpha，Jared。”

“Yes, sir.”

Jensen的勃起被那句敬语刺激得不断跳动着。他真的完了。他咬了一下脸颊内腔，直到尝到血的味道。等到终于稳住了自己，他继续说道，“好的，现在把你放在臀部下方抽插的枕头拿出来。好孩子。我现在要这样掰开你的臀瓣，然后把这个吞进去。哦，你看。你这贪婪的小穴就这么全部吞下去了。操。不是这个意思，我是指。操。”

“我还要……”Jared低吟着，包围着那根明显太小的阳具的小穴颤动着。

“给我点时间，Jared。我不想伤害你。我们得慢慢来。”

“我还要。”Jared咬着牙重复，臀部迎向假阴茎顶过去。

Jensen把小号阳具抽出来，看着Jared的小穴在空气中费力地张张合合。他被眼前的美景刺激得低声吼着，Jared快活地呻吟着回应。Jensen把那款买回来的特制的带凸脊的阳具涂满润滑液，接着挤进Jared那湿哒哒的小口。第一圈凸脊顺利进入，没有遇到阻力，第二圈也一样。Jared性急地呜呜叫着，直到第三圈被他的穴口顶住。Jensen看着穴口的皮肤被拉平，张开着迎接入侵。Jared的哭鸣渐渐变成愉悦的叹息有点。Jensen把阳具来回前后抽动，看着它从Jared的括约肌中穿梭，打开那个躺在床上的少年。接着Jared把第三圈也轻松吞进去，Jensen把它往更深的地方推，直到第四圈摩擦着他的肛口。他慢慢把玩具推进去，屏住呼吸，直到第四圈也入侵了Jared，推了进去。

Jensen不得不站起来，绕着Jared转了几圈，看着他摆动臀部来适应体内打开他的异物。少年在Jensen的枕头上发情磨蹭着，连呻吟都显得如此可口。Jensen真想用拳头把身边的东西全锤烂，然后把那该死的玩具从Jared的屁股里抽出来，用自己的结填满他，在男孩的体内狠狠抽插，用真正的Alpha精液浇灌他，让他的精液一直往下淌好几天。他深深吸了几口新鲜空气。

“还有吗？”Jared问道，声音低沉，充满渴望，如此地接近餍足，让Jensen的前液不由得流出来，被吸入内裤内侧。

“嗯——嗯。”Jensen哼着表示同意，不确定自己的声音是否适合说话。他抓过Alpha抑制喷雾，对着自己喷。薰衣草味的。这他妈竟然是一瓶薰衣草味的？他眯着眼读着瓶子上面的小印刷字，这的确就是薰衣草味。奇怪的是，Jensen居然觉得比之前冷静很多，于是他又喷了一下。

“还有吗？“Jared躺在床上提醒他，来回摇着屁股。Jensen对着少年的背部坐在床上，把那根带凸脊的玩具从Jared体内拔出，这让Omega不悦地呻吟出来。Jensen对他嘘了一下让他安静下来，接着倒上更多的Alpha润滑液，把玩具又滑了进去，屏住呼吸，直到第五圈最大的凸脊挤进Jared的屁股里。“哦——”Jared叹息着。Jensen再把玩具挤深点，赞叹声顿时变成了尖叫声，Jared把精液射在Jensen的枕头上。

Jared终于从高潮的余韵中缓过来时，Jensen拉过被子完全盖住他，让他就这样被假阳具打开着入睡。Jensen翻出几件宽松的衣服，走到客房，紧接着洗了个澡。在花洒喷出来的让人放松的水雾中，他疯狂地手淫着，让自己释放出来射在瓷砖上，拼命阻止自己去想赤裸着睡在他床上的少年，却始终无法自拔。等到稍稍轻松了点，他就穿过衣服到厨房准备晚餐。

Jared醒来的时候还没怎么饿，但Jensen还是说服他喝了一杯蛋白粉，吃了根香蕉，来换取Jensen用那根成结的充气假阳具操他一次。在他们回来卧室之前，他让Jared给父母打个电话，而Jensen对Jared的父亲的回应中失望的语气感到震惊。Jensen接过电话，向他们保证他会在他们回来之前照顾好这孩子，并不得不听着他们关于把Jared送去Omega学校的讨论，毕竟Jared还没被标记。当他们听说他是一个单身Alpha时，Jensen感受到他们语气中的压力，但Jensen一再重申这没有什么不适当的地方。他试图说服他们，只要Jared处理好他这次发情，他就能好好呆在学校继续学习生活，但他们似乎连尝试的兴趣都没有。

挂断电话后，Jensen抱着Jared，让他哭了一会儿。等他哭完，情潮又一次上涌，于是Jensen拿起成结假阳具做好准备工作。Jared又高潮了两次，接着晕倒在Jensen的床上过夜。Jensen把Jared抱在胸前的枕头换成客房里的一个干净的枕头。他告诉自己，这只是因为睡觉认枕头，只有自己的才能睡得好，但十分钟后，他硬了，躺在客房的床上，把脸埋进Jared的气味中撸着阴茎，他知道他只是自欺欺人。他用T恤擦干自己，随手扔在地板上，躺在床上，双眼直直盯着天花板，等待最后睡眠来拥抱他。

 

Jensen醒来的时候，阳光顺着他打开的窗帘洒了进来——他上床睡觉前忘拉窗帘了，鼻子的香味诱惑着他，哄骗他做出糟糕的决定。果然，Jared就站在床边，身体被Jensen的外袍包裹着，布料沿着他瘦削修长的身材贴了下来。男孩全身颤抖着。

“Ackles先生。”他开口说道，Jensen的阴茎立刻站了起来。他已经无法去列举这一幕到底犯了多少种错误，而他也没有时间去想这个问题，因为Jared继续说道：“Alpha合成剂不起作用了。”操。

“好吧，过来这里。”Jensen打开被单，邀请他上床。他看过有文章写到Alpha精液口服的话能有效缓解发情期的潮热，于是他准备让Jared给他口交。Jared脱掉长袍，Jensen让少年跨坐在自己脸上，方便自己把少年舔射。他本来以为会从Jared的穴口中尝到人造Alpha润滑液的味道，但Jensen能尝到的只有Jared和Jensen自己的味道。这是一个他得延迟解决的疑团，因为Jared的味道甚至比他闻起来的更美味，他一边让Jared把自己吸出来，一边让自己沉浸在美味的发情期的Omega屁股中。他继续吃着Jared的屁股，直到他们其中一个高潮为止，但他告诉自己，他所做的一切只是为了让Jared尽可能放松而已。

等到两人都高潮后，Jared依偎在他身旁，Jensen的胃开始咕咕作响，让他能够在这过于美妙舒服的情况中清醒过来。起床后，Jensen注意到他前一天晚上扔在地板上的T恤不见了，于是他转过头看着Jared，男孩看起来很心虚。

“醒来之后，我就闻到你的味道。你睡着了，它闻起来又那么棒，于是我猜用你的精液代替人造Alpha荷尔蒙塞进我的体内可能效果会更好。而且这也的确很有效，”Jared看着张开嘴想说话的Jensen，继续急冲冲说着， “这效果真的好很多。我睡着了，带着你留在我体内的东西睡着了。”

“你在学校打过避孕针吗？”新的难题跳进了Jensen的脑内。

“当然，”Jared回答说，“我们都打过。但真的有那么糟糕，如果我……？”

“非常！”Jensen大声吼道，“你必须完成学业以后，才能考虑生孩子这种问题。”

“好的，Alpha，我明白了。”

“别再叫我Alpha！”Jensen吼得更大声了，接着径直走到厨房，把四周的锅碗瓢盆摔在地上，发泄他的不满与沮丧，对这个越来越失控的局面。

吃了几口食物，再喝了几杯黑咖啡后，Jensen带着给Jared的蛋白粉冲剂和香蕉回到卧室，发现Jared正在给主人床换上备用床单，而走廊上的洗衣机正在隆隆作响。Jensen发现自己看着Jared在这房子里适应得有多好，就想到他从前曾经多么想要一个人生伴侣，但他立即把这些想法关在脑外。

Jared吃完以后，Jensen说服他去洗个澡。当Jared清理自己的时候，Jensen用毛巾包着自己的勃起撸动，想让Jared用它来缓解下一波的发情期情欲。一想到Jared在毛巾里挤出他的精液来操进自己的体内，Jensen萎靡下垂的阴茎再次抬起了头。于是Jensen迅速离开了房间，去打扫厨房来转移自己的注意力。

他回来以后，Jared正依偎在床上，看起来相当放松。Jensen爬到他身边，于是他们花了整个下午的时间一起看电影：对Jared来说只是些愚蠢的喜剧，对Jensen来说却是多重轰击。他们一边看一边聊天，这让Jensen再次发现Jared有多么聪明。他很生气，他的父母居然准备让他去Omega学校读家政，也不让他完成高中学业，前途无可限量。Jensen在教书时已经看过这样的事情一次次地发生而他却无能为力，这总是让他伤透了心。他知道他无法挽救每一个孩子。从他脑内发出的细小的声音不断刺痛着他——但这次他能拯救这个孩子。

Jensen的脑袋飞速运转着，而这时另一波情潮正向Jared袭来。少年在Jensen身上蠕动着、呻吟着，于是他把Jared抱在胸前，脱掉他借给Jared的运动裤。他把自己对准Jared的股沟摩擦着，直到他感觉到Jared清醒过来，试图把他吞进去。拼命地抵抗诱惑的Jensen从Jared流出的泛滥的液体中挖出一点，抹在他的阴茎上。他在Jared的屁股上撸动着阴茎直到射出来，浓厚温热的液体射在少年丰满的屁股上。把精液全部挖干后，他挤入Jared的饥渴的小穴中，抵抗着身上每一寸想彻底进入那完美的温热的冲动。他用最大的肛塞来堵住Jared， Jared也射了出来，操进身下的床垫里，同时Jensen正在把肛塞挤进他体内。

Jensen筋疲力尽地倒在床垫上，倚靠着Jared，把自己的汗水吸了回去。他抚摸Omega颈部汗湿的卷发，完全搞不懂自己他妈的在做什么。

Jared蜷缩在他身旁，低声说着:“谢谢你，Alpha。”Jensen顿时无法呼吸。

他掀开被子，跺着脚走出房间，下楼走过大厅，进了客房，把身后的门砰地一下关上。Jared这句“Alpha”胡话快要把他杀了。他想当一个好人，好好照顾那孩子，但这Omega总是一遍又一遍地拨动Jensen最脆弱的神经。当他抵抗着每一股强烈的想要去标记Jared、彻底占有他的冲动时，他感到自己的皮囊简直紧得要炸裂开来。

他倒在床的旁边，双膝跪地，把脸埋在枕头里尖叫出来。但这根本不够用。他在床上反复捣弄着这羽绒的四方形玩意，绝望地想把从全身每一个毛孔冒出来的不安与压力通过某种方法释放出来。羽毛团在他周围炸开，他不停地捶打着，直到枕头布里完全空了为止，接着他抓起另一个枕头，简单撕开一半，把它扔到房间另一边。他把床头几上的灯和时钟全部扫下来，接着凶狠地微笑着继续糟蹋身边的一切。

门在他身后开了，他听到Jared的声音，小声的，充满了恐惧。“嗯，Ackles先生？先生？你你还好吧？”

“别过来！”Jensen命令着，喘着粗气胸口发闷，羽毛在他身边缓缓落下。

“但是Alpha——”Jared走进Jensen的领域，无视Jensen的命令。Jensen的自制力一下子折断了。

“你想要Alpha是吗？好，我他妈给你 Alpha。”Jensen咆哮着，抓住Jared纤细的肩膀，把他摔到床上。他骑在Jared身上猛地冲下来，狠狠地吻着他。他粗暴地摩擦着Omega的唇，阴茎立刻忘了它离上一次射才不到五分钟。它渴望着进入这个饥渴的Omega，气味香甜的男孩大张着腿，等待着Jensen进入。手指与Jared的头发缠绕在一起，Jensen突然拉开少年的脑袋，牙齿啃噬着露出的肌肤，喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮。

“求你了，Alpha，请给我上结。”Jared乞求着，不顾一切的请求把Jensen从悬崖边拉了回来。他跳出床外，倒到地上，在遍地凌乱的羽毛中打着滚爬到浴室。

“操，Jared。不要这样叫！我不是你的Alpha。”Jensen砰地关上身后的浴室门并锁好。他听到Jared无助地把门把手扭得咯吱叫，接着大力捶打着上锁的门，乞求Jensen回来，给他上结，当他的Alpha。他破了音，恸哭着渴望着Jensen。少年声音中的痛苦让Jensen的愤怒退回到地面上，让他难以直视自己。他一拳打碎镜子，但他手上的疼痛远比不上Jared所承受的痛苦。Jensen打开花洒，蹲坐在瓷砖地上，水流从他的头上淋下来。等到水把他的血从指关节上冲走时，Jensen哭了，毫不掩饰地大声哭着，外面传来那一声声扭曲而痛苦的呜咽声撕裂着他的胸口。

水渐渐凉了，Jensen倒在浴室地板上，疲软而虚弱。他关上水龙头，用毛巾把自己从头到脚擦了一遍。他要为自己对Jared做出袭击与之后的拒绝好好地道歉一番。然后他需要想办法让那孩子明白为什么他们不能发生关系。

打开浴室的门后，他惊讶地发现羽毛几乎全被清理干净了。摔碎的灯已经不见了，收音机闹钟放回床头几上。他妈的。他真是个混蛋。居然让一个孩子帮他收拾烂摊子？

他溜进卧室，惊讶地发现它空了。他抓过柜台上的几件衣服迅速穿上。

“Jared，”他一边喊道，一边拿过一件干净的T恤包在头上。

“在这里，”Jensen沿着Jared的叫声走进客厅，看着Jared穿回自己撕裂的校服，手里拿着电话，发情应急包扔在脚下。

“怎么了？”Jensen问道。

“我给Chad发了短信。他会来接我。大概五分钟内就会到达，接着你就可以彻底放手了。”Jared说着，注意力完全集中在手机上。

“我没说想要赶你走，Jared。”Jensen反驳道。

“我知道，但显然我给你造成了太多不必要的麻烦。Chad会收留我到下周我的父母回来为止。”Jared的手指飞快地在电话屏幕上跳动着，一边回答Jensen，声音里没有丝毫感情。

“等等，Chad Murray？”

“对啊。”

“他不就是星期五在学校里围攻你的Alpha之一吗？”

“嗯，是啊，但他道过歉了。他说他们只是一时头脑发昏。”

Jensen咆哮着，终于让Jared从手中的电话屏幕上抬起头来，“就那个用结当脑袋的家伙绝对不能在你发情的时候靠近你一丝半点。”

“我没事的，Ackles先生。”

门铃响了，Jared站了起来。“把你的屁股给我坐回去！”Jensen吼道，Jared一时被吓到，乖乖按他说的做了。Jensen的瞳孔因为愤怒而充血，他走到前门，用力把门甩开，嘴唇翘曲，肩膀展开，隆起胸膛。

Chad显然没料到Jensen把自己的Alpha气势完全展开，但他还是虚张声势地装作一副坦然的样子。“哦，嗨，Ackles先……”

“滚！”Jensen一个字甩过去，把门砰的一声在震惊的年轻Alpha面前甩上。他把门闩上，回头找Jared。他昂首阔步走到Omega面前， 他的 Omega一边看着年长者向他靠近，瞳孔因为恐惧和欲望扩张着。

“我不准那个混蛋接近我的Omega半点。”他吼道。

“喂，我能听到的。”Chad的声音透过橡木门传进来。

“从我的人身边滚开，不然我会掰掉你的两颗蛋，然后塞进你的屁股里！”Jensen怒吼着。脚步声迅速在门外远离消失。

“现在，”他转过身来对着Jared说，“回到你的床上，Omega。”他的声音像打雷一般，Jared本能地感觉到危险。面对着站在面前索要着属于他的东西的Alpha，Jared每一分垂死挣扎的理智都迅速逃出窗口。

Jared走回大厅上站着，眼睛无法从Alpha身上移开，迅速把衣服脱掉扔在地上，而Jensen也一样。

“你属于谁？”

“你，我的Alpha。只有你一个。”

“真他妈对。”

Jared迟疑地看着Jensen，慢慢挪到床上。

“跪下。”命令传来，Jared顺从地下跪，拱起屁股，把自己完全展露在他的Alpha面前。“好孩子，”Jensen吼道。Jared的液体沿着肛塞边缘往下流， Jensen跪在他身后，包围着那汹涌的液滴，舌头追逐着不放过任何一滴。他把肛塞从Jared的小穴拔出，看着那漂亮的粉红色的穴口叹了一声。Jared洞口的肉微微肿胀，Jensen用手指沿着隆起的环口爱抚着，引诱着Jared哀鸣出来。他的舌头重复着动作，轻轻在Jared的穴口边缘舔弄着，直到他忍不住要进一步伸入Jared的柔滑的深度里。

Omega低声哭着，任由Jensen用舌头不断抽插进出，用手掌分开Jared的屁股，把手指深深抠挖着Jared臀瓣的软肉里。松开其中一只手掌中的浑圆，Jensen把两根手指滑进他的肛口，刚好插进舌头旁边。他在Jared的内壁漫不经心地弹奏着，试探着，直到他找到了海绵体，接着狠狠按下去，让Jared只能无助地呜咽着。Jensen又加了第三个手指，接着是第四根， Jared迎向Jensen那只被淫液浸湿的手，不知羞耻乞求着操自己，欲罢不能地乞求更多。

Jensen等了很久了。他把手指从Jared紧致的热度中抽出，把Jared背部朝下扔上床。他一边双眼死死盯着Jared，一边高抬他的Omega的臀部然后摔下去，Jared泛滥的液体毫不费力地把他迎进去。Jared在Jensen的第一次深入时射了出来， Jensen则一直不停操着他。

“这就是你想要的，对吧，宝贝？想要我的阴茎填满你。”Jensen在Jared的脖子上吼着，一边把Jared掰过来，让他能撞得更深。

“Yes, Alpha.”Jared喘息着回答，几乎无法在这快感中组织语言。

“我要狠狠地给你上结。”Jensen简直不敢相信他居然变得像用结当脑袋的Alpha少年一样说话，但他最上面的大脑已经完全无法控制这场面了。“我要射满你的屁股，让你好好尝尝我的味道。”

“好。好。操，好！就这么做吧。给我上结！”Jared在他身下哀号着，指甲使劲抓着Jensen的背部，试图把他拉得更近，让他更深。

光滑的皮肤互相撞击拍打的声音响彻整个卧室，Jensen的速度越来越快。他能感觉到他的阴茎底部慢慢形成一个结，他一边把牙齿埋入Jared的肩膀，一边做了最后一个冲刺，尖叫着掉落悬崖，在令人万劫不复的高潮中自由地坠落。他的结挤入Jared的体内，抓紧Omega的肛口，而Jensen又抽出一点，让两人紧紧连结在一起，精液源源不断地射入Jared的体内。

Jared在Jensen的结压迫他的前列腺的冲击力下也跟着射了出来。Jensen感受着滚烫的液体飞溅到胸口和腹部，知道Jared也同样会印上这样一个相似的纹身。等快感稍微消退一些，他放下了Jared的臀部揉着，让Jared跨坐在他身上躺着，明白Omega在他们连结的时候将很难承受住比Jared重得多的体重。

Jensen以前从未想过要与任何人连结，总是在高潮内啡肽消退后就想离开。但紧紧抱在怀里的Jared则完全不同。他有无数个问题想问这个少年，想了解Jared最喜欢的书和音乐，想知道他的第一个宠物，第一个迷恋对象。他迫不及待地想了解这个Omega的一切——他的Omega。无视着成结的极乐，Jensen大脑开始疯狂地制定起计划：他需要拟定协议，把Jared的监护权从父母的手中转移过来，他们要去Jared家，把Jared需要的所有物品打包收拾好，让他永远搬进Jensen的房子里，他要提交一份报告，接受学校董事调查委员会的审问，说服他们，让他们相信他和Jared的结合是两厢情愿的，因为Jared还得留在这所注册过的私立学校继续学业。

他一定是把话自言自语地说出来了，因为Jared用他那双粉红色淬过蜜糖的嘴堵住他。“嘘——”Omega小声地说，嘴唇紧贴着Jensen，“我要睡了，就在这儿。”

Jensen对Jared柔软的双嘴微笑着。“好吧。你睡。但是睡醒之后你得好好为你的历史期中考做好复习准备。星期一你得回到学校上课了。”

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
